What I Fight For
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Chiro. Who is he really? Is he just some Shuggazoomian kid, chosen by destiny to lead this team? Or, is he really what we learned—the Keeper of a powerful magical artifact, born on Earth and sent away to keep him safe? He's a mystery, that's for sure...
1. Prologue: The Past

**What I Fight For**

**A SRMTHFG Fanfiction**

* * *

Chiro. Who is he really? Is he just some Shuggazoomian kid, chosen by destiny to lead this team?

Or, is he really what we learned—the Keeper of a powerful magical artifact, born on Earth and sent away to keep him safe? I can't say for sure. He's a mystery now, that's for sure—one minute he's fine, then next he's hallucinating and fighting enemies that aren't there. He's gaining new abilities beyond that of the Power Primate, like controlling machines and levitating rocks…

* * *

**Prologue: The Past**

"_Please, my Lord. He's not safe on Earth!"_

"_Get up. You know I hate people bowing down to me."_

_The woman stood up, nodding._

"_Now, please explain to me calmly why my charge isn't safe on my own world?" the calm, male voice said slowly._

_The woman swallowed. "I know you created him, but he is my son. If anyone else on Earth finds out the power he can wield, there will be no safe place for him, even with you protecting him."_

"_I have indeed underestimated the danger of the Terran human race," the male said. A figure floated out of the shadows; an iridescent green ghost, with no eyes, mouth, anything of the like. "I had to kill my last Keeper. But I have made this young one," it motioned to the baby in the woman's arms, "to be pure of heart, strong of mind. He will save lives, I'm sure of it. Just, not on Earth."_

"_Where could you send him?"_

"_Shuggazoom," it replied. "He should be raised by humans more kind than the ones found on my Earth. And return home…when he's old enough."_

"_How will he learn of the Keystones?"_

"_My good friend Luxian will provide an outlet, and her Keeper shall be a bodyguard."_

"_You trust that good for nothing—"_

"_Yes, I trust her," the spirit said._

"_And you can stand being away from Earth for such a long time?"_

_The spirit grunted. "No. But I care for the boy much more. I will do whatever it takes."_

_The woman sighed, looking with large eyes. "Who will watch over Earth?"_

"_I can watch over Earth from anywhere in the universe," the spirit replied. "I'm capable of that much."_

_The spirit looked around. The room they were in was dark, curtains blocking the sun. "I've been exposed too long. I need to go. I'll get a friend to pick him up and take him to Shuggazoom. Good-bye for now…"_

_And it vanished._

* * *

_The baby remained in the dark room for a few hours. Suddenly, a bright shining light appeared, and then vanished as suddenly as it came._

"_Ugh, Tellaim, you HAD to buy a house in the middle of a city," a female voice said arrogantly. "I hate cities, they're so closed up and I can't fly fast without crashing into a skyscraper."_

"_Thanks for coming," the first, familiar, voice said. The infant looked over to where the male voice came from. He seemed to like that voice._

"_Oo, he's cute," the female voice said. The green ghost appeared and looked in the direction of the voice. "Hopefully this one won't be a disaster like the last one."_

"_He won't," the ghost said. "His heart is strong."_

"_Sooo, am I your mercenary again? Want me to take out another stupid human who got out of line?"_

"_No. I need you to take him," the ghost motioned at the infant, "to Shuggazoom."_

"_You want me to babysit him?" There was a disgusted scoff, but nothing else._

"_I know you can. At least take him to Shuggazoom. You don't have to watch over him, just take him there. I will watch over him, but I still need your help until he's old enough to control the power. You're a powerful Keeper. You're practically the Keystone itself."_

"_Stop kissing up to me, Tellaim, I never said I wouldn't," the other voice laughed._

_The baby looked from one voice to another, wondering why they were making odd noises. It reached towards where the male voice was coming from and let out a little shriek for attention. The green ghost picked him up from his little travel seat and held him close, it's insubstantial body somehow supporting the baby. "Has Aether said anything about this?"_

"_You know him. 'Knowing will not change the outcome.' Pft, he wouldn't say anything to me."_

"_Oh well. It's more fun taking chances and not knowing the outcome." The ghost would have smiled if it had a mouth._

"_You've always liked to gamble. So, what's his name?" A vague notion at the infant._

"_You should know that. This little one's name is Chiro."_

* * *

So we'll see how this story works out. Let me know if I should continue this, this ties in with my book but with none of my other fanfictions. But it'll make more sense.

And, yes, Horizon 122 has OFFICIALLY been discontinued. Like, when I seriously discontinue a story, I put a huge 'DISCONTINUED' watermark over it in Word. Horizon has that watermark. Sorry.


	2. Thirteen Years Later

**What I Fight For**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Thirteen Years Later**

* * *

_I fight for freedom, for the right to be me._

* * *

Chiro started and woke up, looking around his room. The dream wasn't frightening…but at the same time it was…

His heart was beating super fast, and the room was filled with a faint light from the moon outside. The light almost seemed to flash in synch with his rapidly beating heart, but it was from his eyes focusing and refocusing in unison with his heartbeat, probably getting annoyed with the constant changes. His whole head was throbbing. He held a hand over his heart in an attempt to calm down.

Ever since he became the leader of the Hyperforce, he seemed to have more dreams and nightmares than ever before, mainly because of the corruptive dark energy from the Skeleton King beating against the fortress around his heart. He'd seen so many people give in to that energy, and to be honest, he found it odd that he hadn't…he'd seen what that power could do…how was he different?

Antauri kept giving him the same reason—the Power Primate protected him from the Skeleton King's acidic dark powers. But still…one couldn't help but wonder.

He lay back down on the soft pillows and fell asleep slowly, the voice from his dream beating against his heart like a gong.

* * *

_RIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!_

"Ahh!" Chiro bolted awake, rolling over and falling out of the bed, knocking down the pesky alarm clock. He hit it with his fist a few times before he realized what it was. "Ohh," he groaned stupidly. But he still karate-chopped it in half. "Pfeh," he muttered as he stood up. "Stupid clock."

He stood up tall as he stretched his arms and grimaced as his foot cramped up. After five minutes of sitting on the ground in agony, he stood up and got into his day clothes. He wandered into his bathroom to get ready.

Grabbing the bottle of hair gel, he held it upside down and shook it.

Empty.

"This is gonna be a loooong day," he drawled.

With his hair flat on his head and not standing up, he probably looked really stupid. Walking into the main room, he chuckled at the looks he got.

"I'm out of hair gel," he said.

"You mean that's not natural?" Sparx asked, pretending to be horrified. "And to think you inspired me."

"Shut up, Sparx," Nova hissed, smacking him with her tail.

"Aww, I thought you loved me Nova!"

"Say that again and I'll flatten your empty metal skull."

"ANYWAY," Chiro said, snickering, "I'm going down to the store, then I'm going to the library to get a book for a school project. Stupid history teacher."

"I, for one, find history to be exciting," Gibson said, walking over to him. "Mind if I help you find a book? I can be of some assistance."

"Sure, that's fine. I'll meet you at the library then!"

And he was off.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Chiro showed up at the library. Gibson sat at a table, alone, reading a book on literature. He flipped a page and looked up, smiling. "There you are. What took you so long?"

Chiro shrugged. "Long line. I wanted to go back to the Robot to fix my hair, but I didn't want to keep you waiting here."

Gibson nodded understandingly. "So, what is this project of yours on?"

"Our language teacher wants us to write an article in a certain language about the history of that language," Chiro said, looking at a small sheet of paper in his hand. He turned it around. "I don't see why I need to, when I have a translator…"

"It might come in handy if the translator short circuits or breaks," Gibson pointed out.

Gibson led him to the language section of the library, Chiro tuning out his speech on 'Well English derived from blah blah blah its one of the most spoken languages in the galaxy something about two thirds of aliens can also speak it, something about romance, and'—"Here we go."

Gibson browsed the huge selection of language books with him for a while, before sitting down with a rather large tome and completely ignoring him. Chiro rolled his eyes and went to retrieve a ladder—the best books were at the top, he thought, where most people were too lazy to climb.

Climbing to the top of the ladder, he rummaged through the books, still not finding any good ones on language like he wanted it. Then, he noticed it.

There was a book sitting on the top of the shelf, old and ragged and all covered in dust. Out of reach. Even standing on the ladder put him a foot away from the book. But he figured it must be good, so he reached up and jumped.

Bad move.

His fingers gripped the edge of the book, and as his feet regained footing on the ladder, the book was revealed to be thicker than originally thought, and it fell off, landing with a 'BANG!' on Chiro's head. He saw a flash of green behind his clenched eyelids before feeling his feet slip from the ladder and his body succumb to gravity. He fell.

* * *

"_Chiro."_

"Ughuuhhh?"

"_Ha, you took quite a hit on the head there, eh? Well, you've always complained that knowledge hurts." Another chuckle._

"Who are you? Where am _I_?"

"_You are asleep, Chiro, the only way currently I can speak with you. And my name is Tellaim."_

"Tellaim? Who are you supposed to be?"

"_All in due time. Now, wake up, your friends are waiting for you." Chiro could see a shadowed figure wave his hand._

_Then there was a bright light._

* * *

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's sleeping now."

"I TOLD you learning hurts!"

SMACK! "Shaddup, Sparx!"

"Oww!!"

"God," he groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Just _shut up_."

There was silence until Gibson said, "See, I told you he's fine. Come on, Chiro, sit up real quick."

Chiro groaned but did as he was told, acutely aware of his pounding head.

"Chiro?" Antauri spoke up. "Are you alright? I can actually hear your heart beating."

It was true. The other monkeys listened, and they could hear a distinct _thud-thud-thud-thud_. Chiro eyed them, and held a hand against his chest, taking a few deeps breaths. Soon the sound faded.

"Here, Chiro, this was the book that hit you in the head," Gibson said, giving the thick book to Chiro. "It looked rather interesting so I checked it out for you."

Chiro nodded and looked at the book. On the face was a green jewel about the size of a bouncy-ball. Above the jewel were words in simple text that read:

_History of Terran Latin._

* * *

_PS: The description of Chiro's morning routine actually happens to me all the time. Goddang foot cramps. :K It feels like you're dying, it hurts so bad. My foot feels like it's cramping up as I'm writing this. xD_


	3. Wonderous

**What I Fight For**

**Chapter Three: Wonderous**

* * *

_I fight for the right to be whatever, whenever. I fight for the conscious mind._

* * *

Chiro found himself exceptionally drawn to the book on Latin, and the history of Latin. He found himself reading and rereading and reading upside down and reading sideways and reading in his sleep. He couldn't put the book down. The others merely thought he was mega-studying for school, but it wasn't that. If he hadn't known better he would have assumed Sparx covered his hands in glue. He _couldn't_ put the book down. One glance at the glossary and grammar section at the back of the book, and Chiro found himself speaking Latin.

It was _interesting_, so sum it up in one stupid word. Apparently the history of this one language dated back too far back to remember, but the book seemed to know more than that. The language derived from the First Language, the language that everyone spoke right after the universe was created. Few still spoke it. But Latin is apparently that language, under a different name, with a few tweaks to some words. The same thing happened to the language everywhere else, but the language closest to the First Language existed in a raw, nearly unchanged form on six planets, under different names.

As he leafed through the book for the one millionth, twenty second time, he noticed something in the back. The final page. In the spine of the book at the back, there was a ragged, really thin piece of paper. A page had been ripped out.

"Huh," he murmured, finally closing the book.

Suddenly the alarm went off. He looked up into the blaring red light and ran out of the room.

"It's Cheesebot!" Otto yelled, pointing at the screen.

"What? I thought we smashed that loser!" Sparx said.

"No, that was in Krinkle's mind!" Nova reminded him pointedly.

"Oh yeah…"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter!" Chiro said. "Hyperforce, GO!"

* * *

After almost 30 minutes of fighting, Chiro was getting mad. His reflexes were off, so was his aim, and he was slow. Cheesebot seemed to be getting stronger. The Robot was toast due to Cheesebot's new electric cannon.

As he was knocked down the the umpteenth time, he groaned. His back was flat against the warm pavement as his vision swam and wavered.

Suddenly, a huge shadow loomed over him, and he looked up to see Cheesebot's foot looming over him. And then, searing pain in his chest and legs as the metal foot came down on top of him.

* * *

"Chiro!" Nova yelled. She gazed up at the huge robot, then down at its foot, which had just stepped on their leader.

But then there was a huge flash of green light from under the metal foot, and the foot lifted up slowly. The whining sound of metal against metal rang through the air as the hydraulics in the cheese-themes robot worked to keep its foot on the ground. But the efforts were in vain as the robot found himself lifted in the air. The robot flailed, still managing to balance himself on the one point that connected him to ground.

All eyes went to what was holding him up. Chiro was surrounded by a pale green aura, and it was he who was holding Cheesebot up. How, no one knew. The giant robot weighed tons…

With a yell, Chiro whipped the robot behind him, gripping it in a way that seemed impossible, sparks flying as them metal met rock and pavement, then threw it into the air, its form disappearing into the sky as a star.

All eyes looked at him in awe. His were trained at the sky, his mouth gaping as if he couldn't believe what just happened himself.

* * *

"_My power is manifesting in him."_

"_Wow, he's pretty strong."_

"_You know what to do."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, tunnel time. Can't I just go get him?"_

"_And risk him not being tested? No."_

"_Oh, yeah, the last one."_

"_Beside the point. It's time for Chiro to come home."_

* * *

"What's happening to me?" Chiro asked himself, looking at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them.

"Chiro?" a small voice sounded through the silence. Chiro looked to his door to see the gleaming silver Antauri standing in his doorway, arms crossed.

"What's up, Antauri?" Chiro smiled, trying to be casual.

Antauri strode over to his bed and sat on the side, looking up at him with deep blue eyes. "I want to talk about what happened today against Cheesebot."

Chiro flinched. "Listen, I really don't know what happened. I got stepped on and snapped—"

""I've never seen the Power Primate do that," Antauri said quietly.

"Huh?"

"The Power Primate gives you immense strength, this I know, but not the strength to pick up a robot and throw it into the cosmos… Chiro—"

"W-What do you mean?" Chiro asked cautiously.

"That's not the Power Primate."

"What?"

"Some new power has found its way into you. I can get it out."

"B-But—"

"Calm down, calm down…" Antauri reassured him. With that, he placed a hand on Chiro's head and closed his eyes.

It was a few minutes before something happened.

"Arrgghh!" Antauri yelled, his fingers clenching before he was blown backwards into a wall. He slid down and looked at Chiro, dazed.

Chiro stared with wide eyes. "Antauri, I…I didn't mean to!"

And with that he ran from the room.

* * *

_Sploosh!_

"Ugh!" Chiro groaned, dragging his knees up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. "What's wrong with me?"

The night air was cold and biting, but that didn't deter him from running out of the Robot to Shuggazoom's old abandoned beach. It was away from the lights of the city, so he could see the stars. They reflected off the ocean water like a mirror, and Ranger 7 somehow lit the area up like the sun, yet swallowed it in shadow at the same time. Chiro sighed and ran his hands through the fine sand. His heart thudded nonstop in his chest, and he groaned. He picked up a small rock and threw it, watching as it skipped across the water's surface.

He saw a shift in the sand, but it was just a Shuggazoomian dusk crab. The crustaceans were the size of a plate and spun webs just like spiders, but to the humans of Shuggazoom, they were completely harmless. Their black shells were like mirrors, reflecting the stars when the nocturnal creatures came out. Their cat-like behavior towards humans was one thing Chiro liked about coming here.

"So what's in the stars for me, tonight?" Chiro whispered, almost to himself.

A comet reflected in the crab's shell as it cuddled up to him, looking up at him with small, green eyes.

Chiro turned to look at the black night sky, as meteors started shooting across the sky. A meteor shower. Now?

They were in different colors. Mainly white and blue, but there were some orange, pink, and one green one. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he had this indescribable urge to be with them. Up in the sky, faster than his feet could run him, higher than his jetpack could fly him. He had to go NOW.

* * *

"_Come with me now to see my world_

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams"_

* * *

"Monkeys, spread out and find Chiro, now!"

The order had been issued an hour ago. No one found Chiro yet. He didn't explain why Chiro had run out, because he wasn't sure of that himself. He couldn't sense any malevolent energy anywhere in Shuggazoom, which was odd. It was almost as if the planet had become like a sponge, and wrung out all evil…for now.

Antauri was getting worried. He had searched all of Chiro's favorite places and fanned out. The young boy was nowhere to be seen…

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to the sky to see a meteor shower starting. The multicolored anomalies of space rained down, but none ever hit the ground.

Then, another figure caught his eye.

Far down the street, way down to the far right of the bridge, was a figure clad in white. _Chiro_. He was looking at the sky from Shuggazoom's old unused beach.

Chiro took a step forward, and the waves kissed his foot as they lapped forward. The boy trained his sapphire eyes to the sky, and the meteors reflected in his eyes. His face reflected a serene peace, one Antauri almost envied. The world fell silent for this moment, minus the wind blowing _oh-so-softly_.

It was a scene to be revered for its beauty.

Chiro took another step forward, then another. The stars reflected in the water as Chiro's foot made a slight ripple in the water. He took another step, his eyes trained on the sky. The water was calm, with no more waves, not even the tiniest. You could almost mistake it for glass.

As Chiro took another step, Antauri's eyes widened.

Chiro was walking out onto the water.

He walked slowly, his feet making the most diminutive ripples in the smooth surface. Chiro stepped out further, and further, and…

Suddenly, without warning or fanfare, the meteors stopped in their tracks. The trail of fire behind each one was still there, but they remained motionless in the starry sky. Suddenly, like wisps of a broken spider web, the floated down, softly, and circled around each other, in a long line, up into the sky. They made a humming sound, like venerated singing. The meteors had made a tunnel.

Chiro stepped forward, and his foot stopped a little above the water. Using some support that was there, he repeated the motion.

He was climbing an invisible set of stairs.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled, reaching out. He stood helpless and watched.

The boy walked up, and up, and _up_, softly, taking his time. Soon, Antauri couldn't see any sign of him, and the meteor tunnel had all but vanished into a ring in the sky.

Chiro was gone—gone into the cosmos.

"Chiro…" Antauri whispered.

* * *

Yep. Chapter Three.

The final scene was based off of the wong 'A Wonderous Place' from the Tarzam movie album. LISTEN TO IT!!! I'll email it to you if you want to listen to it.


	4. Creator

**What I Fight For**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Creator**

* * *

_I fight for courage, to give a voice to those who can't fight for themselves._

* * *

"What? He did _what_?" Sparx demanded. He eyed Antauri skeptically.

Antauri sighed. "He walked out _onto the water_. The comets made some kind of tunnel, and he walked into it. I can't explain what happened."

"So Chiro pulled a Jesus on us, eh?" Sparx said, crossing his arms. He was promptly ignored.

"Comets, flying in a tunnel formation?" Gibson scoffed. "Rubbish. These are against the laws of physics."

"He walked up into the sky, like he was walking up stairs," Antauri noted. "He didn't seem in control of himself…maybe it's dark magic at work?"

Otto was flipping through his spell and magic book. "Nothing in here says anything about animating shooting stars."

"But there is in here," Nova suddenly spoke up. She was holding the book Chiro got from the library. "_The Dream Tunnel,_" she read aloud. "_Also called the Phantom Vortex. A very powerful magic designed and used to test the hearts and souls of Chosen Ones, or to summon them to a planet to be tested. It could be any Chosen one._" At that she paused. "_Comets or stars appear to fly down and envelope the person, and they walk through the tunnel, protected, through outer space to the planet they were summoned to, as if summoned to the destiny placed upon them at the time of Creation._" She looked up. "This makes no sense. Test? Summoning? Who's doing this?"

"Something powerful that apparently is trying to steal our Chosen One," Antauri growled, clenching his fists.

"But this is impossible!" Gibson screeched. "Magic isn't real! Give me that book!" He took the book from Nova, who glared at him.

Gibson's eyes rapidly went back and forth, reading the book. "This is impossible," he said firmly, tossing the book to the floor. "There has to be a logical explanation for this."

Antauri grabbed his wrist. "The logical answer is that this _is_ magic, and Chiro's in danger."

"Yeah, Brainstrain, so stop being stupid and lets go find him!" Sparx said.

* * *

"_Thanks for watching him."_

"_No problem, Tellaim. I've done it before."_

"_The Dark Lord was trying to steal me from him over these long years."_

"_Dark Lord? Oh, you mean the Skeleton King? No need to worry about that little bug. He's fried."_

"_Thank you."_

"_So what are you gonna do when you get him to Earth?"_

"_He'll help me with a little pest problem."_

"_Can I help? Pleeeeaaaase?"_

"_Depends if you keep your focus."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

* * *

"Ngh…my head…"

_Whoosh_. "There we go. Wake up, Chiro. Up. Up."

Chiro opened his eyes and shot upright. He looked around, unaware of where he was, for he had never seen a place like this in his life.

Sand. Sand on the horizon, sand on the hills, sand under him. A desert on Shuggazoom?

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked around. His eyes fell on something that looked like a green cloth swaying in the nonexistent wind.

"Who said that?" Chiro said, eyeing the cloth.

"I did." The cloth flew over to him. He could see it had two small green eyes.

"Ahh!" He scrambled backwards. Shooting to his feet, he took a defensive stance. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Tellaim, Chiro," the cloth-thing said. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. Just breathe in the nice…uh, dusty air…" The spirit chuckled. "Just calm down."

That voice. It was Tellaim. The voice he heard in every dream he'd ever had, telling him everything was okay, that he was protected, that the light of his friends was protecting him from evil, that he was safe. Not to sound sappy, but this was Chiro's guardian angel. Chiro's eyes grew wide in his head.

"You…"

"Don't treat me like a god, Chiro," Tellaim said, holding up a wispy hand. "For reasons you will soon understand, it is I that owes you."

He held the hand out. "To me it sounds awkward to say, but nice to finally meet you. All your life, I've only been able to see out of your eyes. I've never seen what you look like because, well, to be honest, you rarely look in a mirror."

Chiro laughed. He wasn't scared anymore; he somehow felt a connection with this creature. He took the wispy hand and shook it. "Chiro. But, I guess you already know who I am."

"Yup!" was the childish response.

Chiro looked around. "So…where am I?"

"Ahh, the inevitable question," Tellaim said thoughtfully. "Since there's no easy way to say this, and because I'm sure you're used to this, I'll just put it simply—you're in a dream."

Chiro wasn't all too surprised, but in all of his dreams, he was being attacked. He knew for sure that this 'Tellaim' wasn't hostile. "Then what does that make you?"

Tellaim blinked. Then he laughed. "I've never been asked that before. And, right at this moment, there's no way to explain it to you."

"Tell me, now." Chiro crossed his arms and stood his ground.

There was a long pause. "I'm your creator, Chiro."

Chiro nearly fell over. "What?!"

"I told you there was no easy way to explain it!" Tellaim said. "It's not my fault you wanted to know."

Chiro regained his composure. "Tell me the truth. Even if it's a story."

Tellaim paused for another long moment. "I'm the reason you exist. You see, Chiro, I am one of seven spirits who created the universe. But, because of…an error, six of us bleed volatile amounts of energy. So, we have Keepers—beings that contain us within them and prevent that magic from leaking out. You are my Keeper.

"Keepers can only come from the planet that the spirit created and controls. My planet is Earth; you've been there. By the way, thanks for protecting it from the Dark One Worm. I couldn't have at such a distance. There was an underguild of humans on Earth that knew of my existence, and wanted my power for themselves. Because of our reliance on Keepers, the six of us spirits cannot fight much on our own. And you were only an infant at the time. So a good friend of mine, another Keeper, took you to Shuggazoom to protect you. You are from Earth."

Chiro blinked. "Yeah, because a piece of magic cloth infiltrating my dreams and telling me I'm a magic vessel for said spirit makes perfect sense," he muttered sarcastically. He rubbed the back of his head.

"So does an evil skeleton lord infiltrating a utopian city that has a giant worm inside of it," Tellaim retorted. "So does you fighting with robot primates of unnatural colors to protect your red and white world from the forces of evil when you're only fifteen."

"Hey, my story makes more sense than yours!" Chiro pointed out accusingly. He felt like he was arguing with a younger sibling. The spirit did act a bit childish. Sarcastic. Bold. He acted…like Chiro.

"Man," Chiro whispered to himself. "What would Antauri say?"

"Probably something redundant," Tellaim hissed.

"Hey, Antauri's helped me through more tough times than you have, bub."

"You never asked for my help."

Chiro reached his hand back to hit the spirit, but Tellaim shot backwards at a fast speed. From under the spirit, a column of rock rose up, and the ground trembled. It softly touched Tellaim and rose him to high above Chiro's head. The spirit looked over the edge of the platform at the young boy.

"Now's not a good time for stupid conversations, Chiro," he said crossly. "As we speak, you are traversing the galaxy to your home planet, Earth. The Dream Tunnel keeps your physical self occupied enough so that I can have just a tad more control over you. I need to train you."

"Train? Like, study?"

"No," Tellaim said sarcastically. "The train that goes choo-choo. **_Yes_**, train as in study. You're a blank slate now, a lump of clay capable of molding. You're extremely powerful. More powerful than Antauri, or the Skeleton King. It was why you were able to throw Cheesebot like that, or withstand being crushed. It's why you became a monkey after absorbing Antauri. It's why you can understand your Super Robot. It's why you exist."

"What am I training for?" Chiro asked, trying to sound bored yet he was intrigued.

"Earth is in danger. I'd kill myself before I see it fall."

With that, he shot forward and slashed out at Chiro, who jumped backwards. Tellaim's hands hit the ground, and suddenly Chiro found himself facing off against a lion. The lion slashed out with his paw, slicing 4 cuts into Chiro's chest.

"You see, Chiro, you focus on the obvious," the lion said, with Tellaim's deep voice. "You assumed I was a harmless spirit, but now how will you fare against a powerful animal?"

Chiro hesitated with his answer, his hand covering the wounds. "Well, how am I supposed to know you can change shape? I focus on the now, instead of what could happen."

The lion paused. "Nice answer. Your mind needs little tampering in the ways of logic."

"So do I have new powers?" Chiro asked, looking at his bloody hands. "I've been training with the Power Primate for as long as I can remember, how am I supposed to learn a new power?"

The lion smiled. "Don't worry. The Power Primate is just a small subsection of my true power. Of my true element. You will have far more abilities than the ones you've already unlocked."

"Like what?"

"Well, levitating rocks, for example. Shapeshifting. Controlling and turning into robots and machinery."

"Cool!" Chiro said.

"Depends on how to use that power," Tellaim said, returning to his spirit form. He laid a hand on Chiro's wounded chest, and without so much as a blink, a twitch, a sigh, a green light flashed and the pain left his body. He felt refreshed, energized. A mark was on his chest, over his heart. It was a weird, block-like symbol, and it flashed in synch with his heartbeat.

"Because of the nature of our relationship, Chiro, I can be a master to everyone but you," Tellaim said without an ounce of remorse. He sounded happy. "I owe you a lot, so I'm at your service. I don't mean to sound like a drill sergeant, but if we don't train you, nothing good can come out of you."

Tellaim held out his hand to Chiro. Chiro looked at it, contemplating. "Have I been lied to all my life? It seems like if I go with you, I'm creating a whole new identity for myself…"

Tellaim never beat around the bush. "You are."

Chiro took his hand.

* * *

_Luke, I am your father_

_WTF_

_There's chapter 4! More action to come!_

_And thanks to You'veBeenJayed for reading over this a thousand times! :D_


	5. Broken Road To Nowhere

**What I Fight For**

**Chapter 5: Broken Road to Nowhere**

* * *

_I fight for love, for the flaring fury of passion and hate, and the warmth of the Heart._

* * *

"So, how do I know you're telling the truth?" Chiro asked Tellaim skeptically. "What you're telling me is that I'm second to…to a God, basically. It's hard to believe. And you've been inside me all my life? How do I believe you?"

"Hm, how indeed?" Tellaim said thoughtfully, teasingly. He rubbed his chin, looking down. "I can tell you anything you want to know about yourself."

"Okay…what's my favorite color?"

"Orange."

"What's my favorite animal?"

"Monkeys."

"What…what are the monkey's names?"

"Antauri, Sparx, Otto, Gibson, and Nova."

"What are the names of the characters from my favorite cartoon?"

"The Sun Riders are Super Quaiser, Johnny Sunspot and Aurora Six."

"Pfft," Chiro said dismissively. "Uh, yeah, anyone could know those…"

Tellaim didn't respond or react.

"Let's see… What did I say to Jinmay on our first date AFTER we fought?"

"'I want you in my life forever, Jinmay. Don't ever leave, not again. Please? I love you too much to lose you.'"

Chiro blinked. He had never told anyone about that. And Tellaim said it with the straightest face, like he was merely stating a fact. And he didn't laugh at Chiro for saying the cheesiest thing in the universe.

"I never told anyone what happened on that date. Not even Antauri."

"You didn't have to tell me. I think it was sweet what you said."

And then Chiro had no reason to no believe the spirit.

* * *

_Earth is like Shuggazoom,_ Chiro concluded from what Tellaim was telling him.

"And Earth's gorgeous moon is called Luna," Tellaim went on. "She's like a power source for Earth; magic users on Earth can draw on Luna's power and their strength grows tenfold. And more importantly, any malevolent spirits that try to get to Earth are sucked into Luna and trapped."

Now, instead of a spirit, Tellaim had taken on the form of a human. He looked like a teenager, a bit taller than Chiro, with blond hair. His eyes were green and glowing, and overall, his body was flawless. He was perfect in this form.

"So," Chiro said, pointedly ignoring Tellaim's rambling, "if I'm from Earth, why am I on Shuggazoom?"

Tellaim stopped moving.

"Humankind on Earth was the first dominant species I've made that grasped the concept of war. I tried to stay out of the first universal war by _making_ planets, not destroying them." He seemed to be talking to himself. "Unfortunately, my existence became known to a group of humans around the time of World War II. The underguild knew of my inabilities, that I couldn't exist without a Keeper, so they targeted every Keeper I had. The recent one killed himself. Then, you were born. For some reason, you were totally different. You had oceanic blue eyes, not stone brown. Black hair, not blond. A strong heart, not the brittle ones I put up with that cracked under a bit of pressure."

"But wait, why Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked. "Why not some other planet?"

"Well, because of the distance, sure, and because Shuggazoom is a lot like Earth. I didn't want to have to explain to you what a tree was."

Chiro chuckled.

"The decision was…hard," Tellaim said slowly. "To leave Earth and go with you to Shuggazoom, or to keep you on Earth and risk you being lost. I couldn't do that, so I left. I've still kept a watch over Earth, but its state has deteriorated over the years."

"You sound like a mother," Chiro said, rolling his eyes.

"I do sound like your mother, don't I?"

"You knew my mother?"

"For a time. Kylia. She was murdered."

Chiro tried to be sad. "What about my father?"

"I never knew him. Still don't. I mean, really, what kind of father leaves their only son to the vultures?"

Chiro didn't know what to say to that.

"Ehh, you weren't supposed to hear that. Ignore me~!" Tellaim said in a sing-song voice.

So Chiro did. It was hard to feel remorse for the parents he never knew.

* * *

"So, luckily for you, and me, you have already mastered the art of using some Earth Magic," Tellaim announced. "The Power Primate is just a small faction of true Earth Magic. You already know how powerful the Power Primate is…"

"…I can't imagine how strong true Earth Magic is," Chiro realized.

"It's a grand concept to grasp. Uhhg, how do I explain this…" He paused and held out his hand. In it was a tiny grain of sand. "Pretend this is the Power Primate." Then he motioned around him. "Now imagine the whole planet is all of my power. Well, maybe two planets."

Chiro's eyes widened. "Wow. Geez."

Tellaim watched him intently. His eyes remained still, but Chiro could tell he was scrutinizing him. Finally, Tellaim said, "Thank you."

"W-What for?"

Tellaim hesitated. "My last Keeper killed himself after I told him this. All his life he wanted to be unnoticed, then I HAD to come along… I felt like a murderer."

It was silent for a long moment.

Finally, Tellaim coughed. "Did I ever tell you that Earth is the only element that can control machines?"

If Chiro was drinking something he would have spit it out. He coughed. "What?"

"You can also turn into machines or control them with your mind," Tellaim continued. "Most are made of metal, which is a part of Earth."

Chiro was liking Tellaim more and more.

Tellaim suddenly slung his arm around Chiro's shoulder. "Come on, Chiro. There's something random I have to show you."

* * *

"Uhh, Tellaim…?" Chiro asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"…Why are you showing me a road?"

In front of them was a road curving through the middle of nowhere. It was a badly managed road, with cracks and breaks and potholes. Some parts seemed ripped out of the ground and thrown to the side. Where'd this road go, anyway?

Chiro voiced his comment. "What happened to learning how to control machines? What's this road doing here?"

"This road represents your soul, Chiro," Tellaim said solemnly. "Broken, wrecked, and warped almost beyond fixing."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, numerous things in your life." They were walking beside the road now. "Like here," he pointed to a point in the road where there was a gap, "was when your parents were murdered when you were an infant; I managed to get you away, but you still saw it, and it was imprinted on your soul."

"Wow." Chiro looked at the road a second time. "Why's it like this, then?"

"Everyone's soul is like this. Most just don't have a way to fix it. I said we wouldn't have to repair your mind, Chiro. I said nothing about your soul. Now, look at this."

He pointed to a point in the road much further ahead. Once they reached it, Chiro could see what was up. The road was completely blown apart, and there was a tremendous gap in it. There was almost a crater in the gap, like something struck it.

"This was from when Antauri died," Tellaim said.

To Chiro it was like a blow to the heart. Truth be told, he had tried to forget about it. "W-What?"

"And this is where the road ends," Tellaim said solemnly. "Your soul was broken."

* * *

_Okay, this is the LAST chapter I'm posting unless I get reviews, I swear._


	6. Little Wonders

**What I Fight For**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Little Wonders**

_I fight for what was lost. I fight for the light of the past that blinds away the darkness of the soul._

"_Is_ broken," Tellaim said. "It's almost impossible to repair, even for me."

"Can you blame me?" Chiro hissed. "You weren't there, you don't know what happened."

"Actually, I do."

"Well, since you've lived with me all my life, you don't seem very upset."

"One: death and rebirth is natural. Two, you don't even know how many people I've seen die."

"And you don't know how many people I've had lie to me! My whole life's been a lie! Where I'm from, who my parents are, even who I am! How can I accept anything you're telling me?"

Tellaim calmly eyed him. Transforming back into his spirit form, he gazed despondently at the broken road. "I'd love nothing more than to see you live your life out, Chiro, without any hindrances. That's nearly impossible to accomplish, as it all depends on you. You are your own person, free from any ties to destiny, and that's a great gift. I am merely connected to you, I have no control over you. I can merely guide you along this road."

"What do you mean, free of any ties to destiny?" Chiro asked, calming down. "Everyone has a destiny."

"Not always, Chiro, and that can be good or bad depending on what you make of it. It's a tightly controlled endeavor, to say the least. But that's a story for another time, another place, another life."

* * *

"The way we fix up all the damages to your soul is simple, but that doesn't mean it's easy," Tellaim explained. "What we'll do is this. It's cliché, but it works. You will have to relive all the moments that caused the worst of the damages. You will have to overcome and accept the trauma, or you'll have to face them over and over again. It's the only way."

Chiro didn't like the sound of that. "So, I have to face my worst fears and traumas?"

"Yes. Whether with your powers or with your heart determines what kind of person you are. Right now, you are a chunk of clay—nothing, moldable, young, malleable. We need to help you face these demons of your spirit before they overcome you and change your soul forever."

Chiro nodded.

"I wish that was easy for some to accept," Tellaim continued, now talking to himself. "For some people, it's hard to forget past wrongs done unto them and forgive the ones who hurt them."

Chiro eyed him. "Who are you talking about?"

"Many people, but one in particular. Again, another story for another day."

Chiro eyed him.

"Now come here."

Chiro did, standing right in front of Tellaim, curious as the spirit took his face in his hands, an intimate gesture, but still somehow odd. Tellaim was speaking again, but his voice was louder and echoing.

"_Chosen One of the Earth Keystone, Tellaim, the Cybernetic Earth Cube, the Fourth Element, heed the call of your fractured spirit, and the crystal beneath your heart. The time has come to break free of your mortal inhibitions and be free._" Chiro's head was spinning. "_The time has come to face the demons who linger in your soul, to bring them to the light. It's time to stand up for what you fight for._" Chiro's hand lifted itself up and grabbed gently onto Tellaim's wrist, as if to yank it away, but he didn't. He noticed his skin was glowing, as if a light was shining from inside him. It was green.

"_It's time to be free._"

The light shone brighter, enough to blind someone, but to Chiro it felt oddly…right. Like this was what had to happen. This is where he was supposed to be.

"_Put your destiny into your own hands._"

The light overtook him, and he knew no more.

* * *

"Nova! Anything else in that book?"

The Hyperforce was flying through space, vainly trying to find their missing leader. They were worried; who could survive in outer space?

"I found something kind of interesting, I think you should see it," the yellow monkey said, holding the book out to Antauri.

He eyed it, confused at first, then he noticed. It was a picture of a kid, around seventeen. He looked exactly like Chiro, except he had crisp brown eyes and platinum blonde hair. The kid had a weird alien symbol pinned onto his shirt.

"It doesn't give a name, but I'm sure you see the similarities," Nova said slowly. "It says this kid is the guardian of some godly-powerful relic."

Antauri pried the book from her hands and read it quickly, with practiced ease. His eyes widened a fraction. "The Earth Keystone? I didn't think it was real."

"You've heard of it?"

"The title 'Keystone' was only given to seven spirits, who supposedly created the universe."

"Rubbish!" Gibson repeated, sauntering up to them. "We all know the universe was created during the Big Bang," he said matter-of-factly.

Sparx slapped the back of his head. "Were _you_ there?"

"Well, no, but it's what's true."

"You don't know that, Gibson," Nova scoffed.

There was a little beep on the computer, and Otto said, "We're getting a transmission!"

"Open it," Antauri commanded.

Otto pressed a green button, and a face appeared on the comm. screen, miraculously with no static.

The person was a human, surprisingly, this far into outer space. He looked to be a teenager, maybe eighteen, with piercing green eyes and blonde hair. His skin was flawless—from what they could see there were no blemishes anywhere, and overall, the guy looked perfect.

"Greetings, Hyperforce," the guy said. He glanced around until his eyes landed on Antauri. "If you're looking for Chiro, I would advise you to halt your search. He's safe with me, where I can repair his soul."

"What have you done with him?!" Sparx demanded.

"I haven't done anything to him," the person replied.

"Then show him to us!" Gibson challenged.

"That request, at the moment, cannot be sufficed. He is fighting, at the moment. Fighting the demons of a mortal life he was forced to live. You should be happy I'm helping him. I doubt any of you could unravel those knots in his soul."

Antauri eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"You've been busy honing his body, mind, heart and spirit, Antauri, and I thank you a million times for that. But focusing on those neglects the obvious—his soul is so twisted up and warped."

Antauri unnoticeably flinched. "Explain."

"The mind controls the body, is the force behind reason and consciousness. The body is the vessel for life. The spirit is the person's ties to the magical entities. The heart is the person's driving force, and the soul is the person's life experienced engraved. The soul is the most sensitive."

Antauri gazed skeptically. "I was always told that the mind did that, and the soul never existed and was just another name for the spirit."

"You were pitifully taught."

Antauri's eyes flashed. "Who are you to judge how I was taught. Who are you, anyway?"

The human stood up straighter. "I am Tellaim. The Earth Keystone."

You could have heard someone's heart beat. Nova held up the book. "So, you mean that everything in this book is true?"

"Yes. I wrote it long ago and use it to bring my Keeper's minds to what they are." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He easily accepted the truth."

"Show him to us," Otto said.

"I will contact you later, after he is out of the first test, if it hasn't shaken him too much. Fixing a soul is not an easy thing to do, but it must be done." As he said this, he looked to the side. His eyes widened, and he darted off-screen, leaving a flustered Hyperforce.

* * *

_Chiro was an infant on the day a huge chunk was blown from his soul, on the day his parents died. He didn't remember any of it, but apparently his soul remembered. The vision he saw was incredibly clear, like he was in a movie, grayscaled. He was standing inside a house, and old run down little thing, watching the whole scene._

_Fire._

_Men in white cloaks, fringed with green._

_Screams._

_An infant crying._

_Smoke._

_A gunshot. Two gunshots._

_The house had collapsed, under its own weight, after the fire grew. The men fled the scene, eyes glaring up to the sky._

_Chiro followed their gaze. There was a green ghost in the sky, arms wrapped around a bundle of blankets._

_Tellaim rescued him from the fire and the men trying to kill him._

_But it wasn't easy to accept. Why had they killed his parents? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It shouldn't have ended like this._

_But, otherwise, he wouldn't have been taken to Shuggazoom, or met the monkeys…_

* * *

The first thing he realized was that his face was wet. Was he crying? The second thing he realized was that there were arms around him, hugging him, whispering to him, words like, "It's okay, I'm sorry", or "Don't worry, you're okay", "Don't worry, those bastards got what was coming to them".

It was Tellaim.

It felt weird being hugged by him. But the hug felt oddly reassuring—no one really hugged him much to comfort him. Antauri would usually pat him on the arm or smile to comfort him, and the others would hug him every now and then, but nothing like what Tellaim was doing.

He knew that Chiro was rarely comforted.

Tellaim released him and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine…"

"Because you _totally_ sound fine…" Tellaim said sarcastically. Chiro realized he was sitting on a small metal table.

"Eh…" Chiro groaned, feeling his head gingerly.

Tellaim took his other hand. "But you did it!"

"…say what?"

Tellaim smiled. "You fixed that one hole in your soul. By accepting the fact that your parents died. You've made peace with what happened."

Chiro had nothing to say.

"Do you want to talk to your friends?"

Chiro looked up. "What?"

"I contacted your friends; they're asking to speak with you."

Chiro grinned, albeit a bit shakily. "Yeah, s-sure! How'd you get a hold of them?"

Tellaim pointed to a holographic screen that was floating not too far off, without any projector of any kind. "Wasn't too hard."

Tellaim reluctantly shrunk back as Chiro hopped over to the screen, pulling on a shirt. "Guys?"

"CHIRO!!!" Chiro winced at the volume the others had yelled his name.

"Chiro, where are you?" Antauri demanded. He crossed his arms.

"I really have no clue," Chiro admitted. "Tellaim says I'm in a dream world."

"You were abducted," Antauri pointed out. "We can't trust Tellaim."

Chiro shook his head. "I can't explain it, but I DO trust him, Antauri. He's helping me out with problems I didn't know existed." There was a bit of blame at the end of the sentence, and Antauri grimaced.

"I didn't think it would be a problem…"

Chiro glared. "You knew?"

"I did, but I never thought it would be the reason behind your nightmares and almost near perfect skills."

Chiro looked over to Tellaim. The spirit understood. "The Skeleton King sensed the nightmares and knew where to find you. Your power sent out a beacon. If we don't fix this, you will never be safe."

"Then let's get it over with, okay?" Chiro said reluctantly, walking off and taking his shirt off.

Tellaim watched him walk away, before floating over to the screen. Antauri gave him the meanest look. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning to undo the mistake you made on my young ward. The mistake you failed to fix, and now it's costing me time. Time is something none of us have as an ally."

"What are you getting at?"

Tellaim slammed his hand down on the holographic screen, and it shimmered. His eyes turned red. "My home is dying. You expect me to just sit on Shuggazoom while your far-flung descendants destroy what little I have left? No. If I can't have Earth, you can't have Chiro."

With a wave of his hand, the screen vanished.

Tellaim strode over to Chiro, who was laying down on a table, and touched his pointer finger to the boy's forehead. Chiro's eyes closed and his body stilled. Tellaim gazed dejectedly at the square-shaped symbol over the boy's heart.

"You're mine. Not theirs."

* * *

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!_

_I got a Wii! And a PSP!!! *faints* I love my life (for about five weeks)._

_So what did you guys get?_

_It's a lot to swallow in this chapter, just in time for Christmas, so tell me if you don't understand me._


	7. A Brand New Name

**What I Fight For**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Brand New Name**

_I fight for the darkness of the night sky. Always dark, but with specks of hope._

"Chiro, Chi—I know, I'm sorry…calm down Chiro!"

Chiro pushed him away for the umpteenth time and continued to mope, sobbing quietly. It had been the fifth time he witnessed the death of Antauri—it was worse, because he forgot, once he was in the memory, that it wasn't real. His heart kept breaking.

Tellaim felt it, too. He kept rubbing his chest as he watched Chiro pace slowly. Finally, he grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around.

"You know what's the best way to calm down for me?" Tellaim said. "Stargazing. It's much better than seeing a star up close. Come on."

He grabbed Chiro's hand and strode off.

* * *

"S…So what's Earth like?" Chiro asked, his chin on his arms that were wrapped around his knees. His eyes avoided the sky.

Tellaim hummed. "It's seen better eras."

"Heh?"

Tellaim chuckled and rubbed Chiro's hair. "Let's not focus on that."

They gazed at the stars for a while, and Tellaim noticed how the stars twinkled happily, reflecting in Chiro's sad eyes.

Chiro sighed inaudibly. This did calm him down a little, just sitting and relaxing. His eyes scanned the stars.

Tellaim was busy pointing out constellations silently, to himself. _Ursa Major. Ursa Minor. Cancer. Gemini. Orion. Taurus. Draco. Leo…Capricorn._

Chiro was doing the same. He knew the Earth constellations, but he wanted to find Shuggazoomian signs. But he couldn't. _How far am I from home?_

"You've heard of the Twelve of the Zodiac, right Chiro?" Tellaim asked.

Chiro nodded. "Your book went into detail about them. Which one am I?"

Tellaim looked fondly at the sky. "Capricorn."

"But it doesn't mean anything…right? It's just astrology."

Tellaim slowly nodded.

It was hours later when Chiro realized that he was calming down. And, either Tellaim was purposely letting him have some quiet time, or the spirit had forgotten Chiro was there. The spirit's eyes were trained on the sky, his lips moving silently. Chiro couldn't make what he was saying.

Chiro let his mind wander.

He wondered where his friends were. Were they looking for him? It was very likely, but he still didn't know. He wondered if Antauri knew of his destiny…or if Tellaim were telling the truth.

And he cursed himself for being so weak minded. He knew he should accept the fact that Antauri died, but he just _couldn't_. But he brought Antauri back to life, in an immortal body, and that was something to be proud of…

He shook his head slightly.

"Humans assume the Zodiac are just stars that the sun passes through," Tellaim sighed. "But, in fact, they were magic beings at the beginning of human civilization, and each one had a speck of my power in them.

"Antauri died for a reason, Chiro. Everything happens for a reason. It's like the butterfly effect. One small thing happens, and then a big thing happens because of that. Now, because of your actions, Antauri cannot die. He is immortal."

* * *

"_Otto, set coordinates for…Earth."_

"_Earth? Hey, wasn't that the planet that the Dark One Worm was about to destroy before we blew it up?"_

* * *

"Immortality isn't always good, though."

Chiro glared at him. "How could you say that?"

"I've known many people who have gone insane because they will not die."

Chiro's eyes widened.

* * *

"_Yes. And that's where this spirit is taking Chiro. We can intercept them, and stop them."_

* * *

Tellaim opened his eyes and glared at the sky. "And the Keystones are no exception. We counteract that by the Keepers. It's like being reborn without dying. But one Keeper has been alive for billions of years. I question her sanity."

* * *

"_PROXIMITY ALERT!"_

"_What? Nova, what's that?"_

"_There's something heading straight for us!"_

"_Evasive action!"_

* * *

"A million lifetimes I've lived, a million times I've died," Tellaim said. "So have you. A million lives for a million of stars."

"And how long will this continue?" Chiro asked. "How long will the Keystones and their Keepers exist?"

"Until the end."

* * *

"_It just went past us."_

"_It didn't even try to attack."_

"_Follow it!"_

* * *

Tellaim stopped talking. "Excuse me for a second."

And he flew off.

_I found the monkeys flying through space. They're following me to Earth._

"What? Why'd you let them follow you?"

_I thought you could use some leverage. Chiro's not going to work with you on this, you know it._

"Ahh…good idea."

Tellaim saw a shining light in his mind's eye. "We're here."

_I thought he was still Broken?_

"No one's perfect."

_I beg to differ._

"Who are you talking to?"

Tellaim didn't need to turn to know Chiro was behind him. "My friend. But it doesn't matter. We're here. We've arrived at Earth. Your original home world."

* * *

_Sorry for this being so late. The next chapter will probably be a ways off unless I can get some help._


End file.
